Cold Rose
by Kimono'z
Summary: Perusahaannya sedang mengalami krisis besar. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berjuluk 'Cold Rose' sekuntum mawar yang dingin itu harus menyesuaikan diri dengan rekan kerja barunya,pria bad boy berjuluk 'sayap peyelamat', Uzumaki Naruto.


**Cold Rose**

 _Story © Kimono'z_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Tidak luput dari kesalahan seperti typo, dan EBI yang (mungkin) masih salah. Cerita berdasar khayalan dalam benak penulis. Kesamaan alur/latar/dan lain-lain bukan kesengajaan ;-)_**

 ** _._**

 _Happy Reading,_

 _Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cukup keras, meja rapat itu digebrak. Tiada seorang mampu melakukan hal selain menunduk, kala si pria berkumis tebal mulai memarahi satu demi satu pegawai kepercayaannya.

Meeting siang ini berlangsung panas, sepanas kondisi perusahaan di mana dalam lima bulan terakhir penjualan menukik tajam sebesar 75%.

Penjualan menurun, stock barang jadi yang ada menumpuk di gudang. Seiring dengan itu biaya pemeliharaan meningkat, perputaran modal melambat, terlalu kecil laba yang masuk, disertai penurunan harga saham di pasaran, membuat kedudukan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang produksi makanan ringan itu kian terperosok. Bahkan keterlambatan gaji mulai dirasakan sejumlah karyawan sejak dua bulan lalu.

Perusahaan di bawah naungan Uchiha Corp ini memang di ambang kebangkrutan. Perusahaan diminta memperbaiki kondisi dalam kurun satu bulan, atau sang Presdir (Pimpinan Uchiha Corp/Fugaku Uchiha) bakal menutup, sekaligus menjual sahamnya pada pihak lain.

Selama ini, perusahan makanan ringan itu di gerakkan oleh keluarga Haruno, yang tak lain besan Fugaku sendiri.

Meski demikian, tidak ada istilah keluarga dalam bisnis. Bila dirasa berpotensi merugikan, Fugaku tak segan melempar besannya sendiri dari perusahaan.

Sebagai Manager Pemasaran yang baru, tentu, Hyuuga Hinata merasa memiliki tanggung jawab besar dalam hal ini. Walau permasalahan pelik tersebut merupakan hasil warisan Manager terdahulu yang kini telah dipecat secara tidak hormat sebab tersandung kasus suap, Hinata tetap harus bertanggung jawab karena ia merasa belum memberi sumbangsih signifikan. Bahkan posisi perusahaan konstan, stagnan dalam posisi terburuknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama dengan pihak lain dalam hal ini? Kita menyewa artis, atau orang terkenal untuk memasarkan produk kita―"

"Maksudmu iklan?" potong seorang perempuan berhelai putih dicepol ke belakang, nampak kurang senang. "Bila yang kau maksud adalah itu, kita sudah melakukannya dari dulu."

Namanya, Mabui. Dia orang lama dan menjabat sebagai pengawas produksi. Mabui dikenal gemar memandang sepele fungsionaris baru. Apalagi sosok seperti Hinata yang langsung mendapat jabatan tinggi.

Mabui berpikir, Hinata mendapatkan posisinya sekarang bukan karena kapabilitas dan prestasi, melainkan menggunakan raut cantiknya untuk menggoda sang Direktur.

"Iya. Saya membenarkan ini sebagai iklan. Tetapi kita tidak menggunakan media televisi, elektronik lain, maupun cetak. Akhir-akhir ini cukup terkenal dengan apa yang disebut Idol. Dengan jumlah personil banyak, bagaimana bila kita meminta mereka memasarkan produk kita langsung kepada masyarakat. Ini seperti seorang sales, tetapi kita menggunakan bintang."

Para peserta rapat, sesaat terlihat saling pandang.

"...etto, tapi―"

"Bukankah untuk membayar Idol kita dituntut mengeluarkan biaya promosi lebih besar?" gadis muda beriris obsidian menggaruk-garuk pipinya, ragu. "Seharusnya kita menghemat anggaran pengeluaran. Dengan semakin memboroskan uang, finansial perusahaan pasti mengalami goncangan cukup lumayan. Terlebih faktor pentingnya, kita tidak bisa menjamin apakah dengan memasarkan produk langsung ke konsumen melalui Idol, komoditas kita bakal laku keras."

Beberapa karyawan lain pula terlihat saling menanggapi,

"Benar juga,"

"Iya ya..."

"Dasar, dia mau perusahaan bangkrut dan tak menggaji kita apa?" bisik-bisik semakin menyudutkannya.

Ini seketika membuat darah Hinata mendidih, naik cepat ke kepala. "Pantas saja perusahaan ini stasioner dan pasif. Kalian terlalu takut mengambil risiko!"

"...apa?!"

"Kita harus mencoba segala probabilitas. Faktor utama perusahaan mengalami depresiasi penjualan, tak lain sebab sengitnya persaingan. Perusahaan lain mampu menawarkan jenis produk sama dengan varian lebih menarik. Jika dilihat harga, mereka berani memasang nilai satu, atau dua tingkat lebih rendah. Mereka memiliki sistim pemasaran yang bagus. Di mana masyarakat dilibatkan langsung melalui sejumlah promo dan bazar yang mereka selenggarakan. Mereka tak segan mengeluarkan biaya banyak demi membuat sebuah iklan animasi, dari pada kita yang menyewa model majalah lokal. Mangsa utama kita adalah anak-anak dan remaja. Kita harus menggunakan konsep ceria, atau perusahaan akan tetap suram seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi."

"Tetapi, tetap saja! Potensi menanggung kerugian lebih besar harus kita pertimbangkan dan hindari. Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan idemu." potong Mabui.

"Lalu apa kau memiliki ide lain yang lebih matang? Bila tidak, sebaiknya kau memimikirkan sanggahan pas, dan ajukan opsi lain sebagai solusi."

"Kau menantangku?!" suara Mabui terdengan setingkat lebih tinggi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tong yang tak berisi, jika diketuk memang nyaring sekali."

"K-kau―"

 _Brak!_

"APA KALIAN BISA LEBIH TENANG?!"

Meja sepanjang dua setengah meter itu kembali digebrak. Sang Direktur kian kesal, ia terlihat mengendurkan dasi biru tuanya. Rasanya kepelikan ini benar-benar mencekik lehernya hingga nyaris mati.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan kantor pusat. Rapat selesai, kalian bisa bubar."

Kembali saling pandang―baik Hinata pun Mabui―mereka kemudian berlalu,  
disusul satu per satu anggota lain keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

Tiga bulan lalu perusahaan diterpa isu kurang sedap. Seorang Manager yang telah bekerja hampir sepuluh tahun, ditengarai menggelapkan uang hasil penjualan senilai 35.000 dolar demi menyuap seorang hakim atas persengketaan rumah warisan keluarganya.

Melalui seleksi super ketat dan dipantau oleh Direktur sendiri, Hinata kemudian terpilih sebagai Manager Pemasaran yang baru. Gadis muda, putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut berhasil menyingkirkan lawan-lawannya sejumlah dua puluh lima orang.

Dari rekam jejak, diketahui Hinata lulus S2 satu tahun sebelumnya. Dia mendapat predikat cum laude, bahkan masa kuliah S1nya ditempuh kurang dari tiga tahun.

Selama bekerja, perempuan lajang bersurai indigo panjang itu memiliki prinsip kuat, dikenal tegas, dan cekatan. Dalam hal sosialisasi dia terbilang cukup dingin. Hinata jarang sekali bicara kecuali membahas pekerjaan. Dia juga jarang berkumpul untuk sekadar menikmati makan siang bersama teman-teman sekantornya.

Karyawan lain, mereka sering menjuluki Hinata sebagai 'Cold Rose'. Atau, sekuntum mawar yang dingin.

Hinata bak sebuah entitas, di mana perisai yang mereka lambangkan serupa duri mengililingi tubuhnya. Wanita itu memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi, dan cukup mampu berkata pedas pada siapapun yang berusaha mengusik harga dirinya.

 **...**

"Howaah, tampannya..."

"Katanya dia utusan Presdir loh,"

"Oh, jadi orang itu yang dimaksud pak Direktur? ...kakkoiiii!"

Dia mengenakan kemeja lightblue bergaris, pada kerah dan ujung lengan berwarna putih. Tampilannya perlente, rambutnya terpotong cepak rapi. Jauh berbeda disandingan pria buncit berdiri di sebelahnya. Otot dadanya bahkan menempel ketat di kemaja, yang langsung membuat gadis-gadis dalam ruangan itu menebak bilamana otot perutnya juga terbentuk sempurna. Dapat dipastikan, mereka seketika menjerit histeris dalam hati. Tentu, terkecuali Hinata.

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Pemimpin divisi pemasaran." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

Tak langsung menanggapi, dia malah terkesan memperhatikan wajah cantik Hinata sejenak. Mengulas senyum, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," bukannya menjabat tangan Hinata, Naruto justru membuat seisi ruangan terkejut dengan secara berani membelai pipi gadis yang dikenal dingin tersebut, "kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik,"

Tanpa ekspresi, Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "Semoga,"

 **.**

Sudah hampir empat jam rapat ini enggan menemukan titik temu. Dua argumen saling beradu, sedang kedua pemilik argumen segan untuk mengalah. Seolah tiada jalan tengah pun solusi eksak, bagi Hinata, ide Naruto terlampau gila dan memaksa. Bagaimana bisa meminta perusahaan memperbaruhi komoditasnya, sedang produk lama masih segunung di gudang? Selain harus memikirkan biaya pemasaran pun perawatan, tentu, biaya produksi menjadi pertimbangan penting. Dan ini tidak masuk logika Hinata.

Naruto, dia pemuda yang tak kalah cerdas. Dengan mudahnya Naruto memojokkan pemikiran Hinata dan membaliknya. Gadis itu masihlah menerapkan ego dalam masalah yang seharusnya mengambil keputusan bersama. Gadis itu tipe tsundere yang tak mau argumennya dibantah. Ide mainstream semacam promo menggunakan idola ialah lagu lama demi memperkecil risiko. Seseorang yang pemikirannya selangkah lebih depan, pasti rela menempuh jalan lebih berhaya. Keberanian mengambil risiko lebih, inilah yang menurut Naruto dapat membuat usaha seseorang mampu berkembang pesat. Pengecut tidak akan mendapat hal lebih baik dari dipencundangi, dan stagnasi posisi mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju!" Tegas Hinata entah suah keberapa kali. Saking seringnya, peserta rapat bahkan terbiasa dan hanya memasang raut datar.

Cukup santai Naruto meregangkan tangannya dan sesekali terlihat menguap. Ia kemudian nampak memperbaiki letak dasinya, lalu kembali melanjut argumennya. "Kau keras kepala ya? Presdir mengirimku bukan untuk berdebat dengan orang baru. Dari sekian banyak orang kepercayaannya, aku yang terpilih. Dan kau meragukanku?" lirik Naruto, yang justru Hinata anggap sebagai tatapan menyepelekan.

Menurut kabar―dari mulut ke mulut―jabatan Naruto di Uchiha Corp adalah Penasihat Perusahaan. Dia lulusan bisnis dari salah satu Universitas terkemuka di Amerika.

Naruto kembali melirik Hinata, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tcih,"

Menemukan jalan buntu, pada akhirnya rapat diskors, dan dilanjut usai jam makan siang.

 **.**

Ruangan itu kini menyisakan dua orang tadinya berselisih paham.  
Hinata sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya di meja, sedang Naruto bak pengawas sibuk mengamati Hinata seraya menopang dagu.

Hinata menyadari semenjak tadi kelereng safir tersebut urung henti memerhatikannya nakal. Ingin, memukul kepala pemuda dengan tanda tiga garis tipis di pipi itu menggunakan setumpuk dokumen yang sekarang ada dalam peluknya.

Memperbaiki posisi kursi di mana tadi ia duduk, Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Oke, paling tidak setelah ini ia mampu sejenak menghirup udara segar, sebelum pengap kembali membalut paru-parunya dalam rapat kedua, satu setengah jam mendatang.

 _Blam!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorong―membuat pintu itu menutup.

Tertarik begitu saja lengan sang Hyuuga, sampai-sampai berkas dibawanya jatuh berserakan. Punggung kecil itu lantas membentur pintu di belakangnya. Pergelangannya tercengkeram, sedikit sakit, tetapi Hinata berusaha tenang dan berbalik menatap sepasang netra menantang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau takut?" sudut bibir Naruto menarik sebuah menyeringai.

Menganggap nyali Hinata ciut: pendapat sepihak yang menyesatkan. Harga dirinya cukup tak tahu diri hingga tidak pernah menunduk meski siapapun rivalnya. Seorang Cold Rose, sebutan tersebut tidaklah asal disematkan. Melainkan, dirinya memang tidak ubah sekuntum mawar yang hidup di kutub utara. Beku, dingin, tajam, namun cantik di saat bersamaan.

"Ini menakjubkan..." tangan Naruto liar menjamah bibir ranum Hinata.

Dekat sekali, jarak hidung mereka bisa jadi kurang dari sepuluh centi.

"Sudah berapa kali bibir ini terecup?" ujar Naruto kali ini lebih seduktif. "Atau... kau pernah menggunakannya untuk hal lain semisal―" Naruto menyelipkan bagian poni Hinata yang menjulur menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga, "Jika aku menyentuhnya, apa kau akan marah? Kau tahu... tubuhmu indah." Naruto menurunkan lagi pergerakannya, membelai bahu kurus itu.

Sejenak ada rasa menyentil ingin meludahi pemuda yang tak hanya membantah argumen-argumennya, tetapi jua berniat mempermalukannya dengan kata-kata aneh.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Naruto kian menghapus jarak, "kau pernah bercumbu dengannya?" Hinata seketika mendorong tubuh Naruto cepat.

Srett...

"...!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata menunduk membereskan lembar-lembar dokumennya yang jatuh, lalu keluar dengan elegan sebagaimana cara ia tadi masuk.

Seolah tidak ada apapun,

Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Naruto terus memandangi fisik wanita itu, hingga keberadaannya menghilang di balik ruang.

Kembali, Naruto menyeringai.

"Menarik."

* * *

"U-umm..."

Terecup lembut, pakaiannya telah lucut meninggalkan bra merah jambu berenda. Kulitnya seputih susu, halus kala jemari dua kali ukuran jarinya itu membelai perlahan.

Sangat kontradiksi di banding kepribadian dia sehari-hari. Hari ini, ia lebih terlihat feminim dan manis seperti candy.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu. Pemuda dua tahun lebih muda darinya, pemuda yang ia kenal melalui sebuah situs, 'Mois Prince'. Bukan pacar, tetapi sebatas teman senang sesaat. Jasanya ia hargai lima puluh ribu yen, plus ongkos sewa kamar hotel.

Hinata membuka mulut, ketika lidah lelaki itu menerobos masuk guna memainkan lidahnya.

Bisa dibilang, dia mahir, bahkan layak disebut lihai dalam melakukan hal ini. Tangannya jua enggan berdiam dan terus menggerayangi kulit Hinata jengkal demi jengkal. Walau demikian, kenikmatan tiada tara konon orang kata, rasanya tetap sama. Kosong. Padahal Hinata sudah sangat, sangat, sangat berusaha menikmatinya. Ia sudah sangat, sangat, dan sangat menghayati ketika pemuda itu mengecup lehernya penuh hasrat. Tetapi kembali pada titik jenuh, kegiatan ini seolah tak memberi impresi apapun. Berujung dingin, seolah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Membuat ia semakin tidak mengerti di mana sisi dirinya dapat bergairah, atau, bagaimana agar suasana ini dapat lebih panas.

Memikirkannya, entah kenapa kepala Hinata jadi sedikit pening.

Oh, barangkali terdapat kesalahan dalam dirinya, ah, atau memang lelaki itu tak mampu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?

Entahlah..

Hinata jadi merasa membuang-buang uang guna menyewa hal tak berguna yang bahkan membuatnya mual.

"Aku ke toilet dulu,"

Mengenakan kembali blousenya, Hinata melangkah ke kamar mandi yang masih terletak dalam satu ruangan

 **.**

Gemericik air dari shower membasahi rambut, beringsut turun membasuh tubuhnya. Menekuk lutut bersandar pada badan bathup, mengadahkan kepala, serta memejam membiarkan kucuran air dingin membasut wajah yang awalnya dipenuhi make up itu.

Ia serasa berusaha melunturkan kotor dalam dirinya. Sudah tiga puluh menit, bahkan ia tak lagi memedulikan apakah teman kencan sewaannya itu bakal menunggu lama.

 **.**

"Haaaah, membosankan!"

Terdengar keluhan diucap lantang dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Awalnya Hinata hendak meraih gagang pintu di hadapannya, kemudian memutarnya. Namun kembali dia urungkan, ia justru menempelkan telinga ke pintu, supaya dapat mendengar obrolan via telepon tersebut lebih seksama.

"Cantik sih, tapi flat. Datar. Dia tidak berekspresi,"

Hinata tahu, lelaki itu dan seorang lagi yang tengah bertelepon dengannya, sedang membicarakannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak menikmati. Seperti mencumbu patung. Ah, atau mungkin itu lebih baik. Dia terlalu pasif, bahkan nampak tak berselera padaku. Sial!" Intonasinya jelas terdengar kesal.

"Kau tahu kan, reputasiku di Mois Prince bagaimana? Dasar gadis sinting. Atau mungkin dia lesbian?"

Terdengar tawa lepas, dan keras setelahnya.

Hinata langsung memutar gagang pintu di hadapannya,

 _Clek_

"Aku sudah selesai. Mau mandi dulu?"

Terkejut, laki-laki itu buru-buru menutup teleponnya dan menoleh cepat menatap Hinata. "Ah, Hi-Hinata-chan? Kau sudah selesai? A-aku menunggumu dari tadi tahu..." masih belum mengenakan busana, ia berbalik, menghampiri Hinata dan menarik pinggang ramping wanita itu guna mendekapnya, "Mau main lagi?" ucapnya mengecup pipi Hinata, mesra.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia mendorong tubuh lelaki itu untuk mundur. "Kau membosankan, aku tidak tertarik."

"...?!"

Mengibaskan rambut ke belakang, santai, sang amethyst mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

Beberapa lembar uang lantas ia tarik dari dalam kantung dompetnya. "Ini!" ucapnya menghamburkan uang tersebut ke wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan―!"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku mengadukannya pada ownermu!"

"Eh?"

"Tch, tidak sopan sekali membicarakan pelanggan, bahkan saat dia masih bersamamu. Asal kau tahu saja, kau memang tak bisa melayaniku dengan baik. Kau bahkan membuatku mual. Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku lama di kamar mandi? Aku sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutku yang tidak kuat melihat pria menjijikkan sepertimu."

"A-apa katamu?!"

Setelah memakai kembali heels lima centinya, Hinata melenggang menuju pintu. Tas jinjingnya ia bawa dengan elegan, surainya nampak tergoyang pelan, selaras gerak tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sialan!"

Hinata enggan menjawab.

"Oi!"

"Bila aku menjijikan, lantas kau apa?! Kau perawan tua tidak laku! Wanita jalang pencari teman kencan bayaran. Kau itu, bitch!"

Meski kesal, maki-makian tersebut coba tak Hinata indahkan.

* * *

"Ohayo..."

"Ohayo Manager,"

"Ohayo..."

Semua punggung condong ke depan, membungkuk, begitu Hinata melintas di hadapan mereka. Senyum ramah tersungging, sapaan hangat, namun balasan senyum tipis nampak dipaksakan yang mereka dapat.

Wanita itu jarang tersenyum sedari awal masuk. Sampai di kantor pun, ia langsung menuju ruangan kerjanya dan bergelut bersama tumpukan berkas yang sesegera harus ia selesaikan, tak ubah hari ini.

Selepas menarik kursi dan duduk, Hinata memasukkan tas ke dalam loker. Mengecek sejumlah dokumen yang tersaji di atas mejanya, ia masilah cantik meski wajahnya kerap melukis serius dan terkesan kaku. Surai indigonya tergelung rapi ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai sebagai poni.

Kala di kantor Hinata cukup sering memakai kacamata. Semenjak menempuh study S2, mata kirinya mengalami sedikit masalah. Walau tidak sampai mengganggu dari segi penglihatan, tetapi Hinata berusaha semaksimal mungkin melakukan tindakan preventif guna meminimalisir kemungkinan 'salah' yang di akibatkan mata minusnya. Apalagi bagi seorang perfeksionis seperti dia, membuat semua jadi sempurna adalah hal penting.

 **.**

 _Tiga jam kemudian,_

 _Tok.._

 _Tok.._

 _Tok..._

 _Cleck_

Melirik selintas mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka, Hinata tak lama terdengar menghela napas panjang. Ia lantas kembali fokus pada lembar beserta pulpen yang semula ia pegang.

"Mau apa?"

Padahal Naruto sudah membuka mulut, bersiap melontar pertanyaannya. "A-aaah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu." Tampak menarik kursi, pemuda itu lalu duduk di hadapan Hinata. Menyangga dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya, seulas kurva teruntai manis, memberi kesan ceria di bibir lelaki tersebut. "Kau rajin sekali? Tipe-tipe pekerja keras."

Kembali Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas. Napas itu pun akhirnya kembali terhela lepas, "Aku tidak akan ada di sini bila tujuanku bermain-main."

"Yap. Bila kau ingin bermain-main, pastinya kau pergi ke taman bermain, benarkan?" senyum Naruto teruntai lebar.

 _Agrrrr..._

Tangan Hinata mengepal.

Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bila kau berniat menggagungguku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!"

"Eeeh?! Kenapa marah-marah? Padahal aku datang ke sini atas permintaan pak Direktur."

Mendengar nama atasannya disebut, kontan saja alis Hinata naik sebelah, penasaran. "Pak Direktur?"

Bukan menjawab langsung, Naruto malah menarik tangannya dari atas meja, kemudian berbalik menatap pintu seakan hendak keluar. "Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku pergi?" liriknya tersenyum nakal, serasa menuntut gadis di belakangnya untuk meminta maaf.

Kertas di hadapannya tak ayal lusut tercengkeram tangannya sendiri.

Kenapa begitu menjengkelkan?

Kenpa lelaki di hadapannya ini selalu mengganggu, mengganggu, dan hobi menepis perkataannya?

Lagi, Hinata mencoba menahan emosi. Menghela napas entah sudah yang berapa kali. "Lupakan. Jadi apa kepentinganmu?"

"Hoo... Kau harus meminta maaf, karena berprasangka buruk padaku."

"A―" gigi Hinata terdengar mengerkat.

Dia sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangat memuakkan. "Ba-baik. Aku minta maaf―"

Secepat kilat, Naruto berbalik. "Diterima!" ucapnya tersenyum menyambar kedua tangan Hinata.

"U-uggrr,"

Rasanya ingin menghadiahi wajah tampan itu dengan satu tonjokan.

"Pak Direktur meminta kita menemui cliennya di sebuah restorant siang ini. Katanya seorang investor."

"Investor?"

Sedikit aneh, mendengar seseorang hendak menanamkan modalnya pada sebuah perusaan yang berada di ujung tanduk, atau dapat dibilang nyaris ditutup.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Tetapi siapa tahu?

Hinata akan melihatnya nanti. Toh jika pemuda di hadapannya ini berbohong, dia bisa memanggil taksi dan meninggalkan pria itu di sana bersama sejumlah bon yang harus dia bayar.

 **.**

"Kau menyukainya?"

Foie gras, padahal makanan ini terkenal akan kelembutan tekstur dan kaya akan rasa. Sepotong hati angsa dibuat pasta, dilumuri saus, terlihat lezat menggugah selera, pun masih hangat.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Tetapi sayangnya belum cukup dapat menarik nafsu Hinata untuk menyentuh sepasang pisau-garpu di depannya dan melakukan tindakan sama seperti Naruto. Bahkan segelas fruit tea itu jua bernasip tak jauh beda.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan bersama orang yang menipuku?"

Terdengar tawa lepas keluar dari lawan bicaranya.

Kening Hinata spontan saja mengerut,

"Padahal ini mahal loh,"

Hinata membuang muka, "Aku tidak peduli. Toh aku tak mengeluarkan uang demi membayar ini. Jadi tak masalah. Tak kumakan pun aku tidak rugi."

Kembali terdengar kekehan dari Naruto,

 _Brush..._

Sepasang iris amethys itu tak ayal membola. Naruto dengan gaya khasnya: menyangga dagu menyeringai ke arah Hinata, menarik gelas kosong yang baru ia tumpahkan isinya ke blazer Hinata, kembali ke tempat semula.

"Dengan begini minuman yang kubelikan tidak sia-sia,"

"K-kau―?!"

Oke,

Hinataa harus mampu mengontrol diri. Dia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh tindakan lelaki itu dan merusak citranya. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan lelaki seperti Naruto.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku ke toilet dulu,"

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk. 'Sampai kapan kau mau memasang raut seperti itu, Hinata? Tanpa ekspresi.'

 _Tch,_

 _Jangan main-main ya..._

Naruto kemudian menyusul Hinata ke toilet.

 **.**

 _BLAM!_

"Ma-mau apa kau?!"

Lututnya ia selipkan di antara dua paha berbalut rok hitam ketat. Menghimpit badan sang wanita ke tembok, mengikis jarak yang awalnya membentang memisah keduanya.

Senyum nakalnya mengembang serupa biasa. Menatap seduktif, bak seekor singa hendak menerkam anak rusa. Si kuning berkumis tipis tersebut menyapau lembut pipi perempuan beriris lavender itu. Tangannya ia gerakkan dari pipi menyentuh bibir, turun menyusuri leher dan berhenti pada kancing atas kemeja Hinata.

"Kau tak bisa lari,"

Tanpa menjawab Hinata menatap tajam seakan tiada rasa takut.

"Ayo kita lihat, apakah kau akan kukuh seperti ini? Ayo kita buktikan, seberapa tebal dinding es yang selama ini kaubangun."

Dengan berani Naruto menghapus jarak. Melepas dua kancing atas baju Hinata dan meraba perlahan-lahan bahu gadis yang rupanya lumayan kecil itu.

Bibirnya mengecup lembut, mencium rona merekah dari bibir sang lawan. Namun aneh, Hinata bergeming tanpa melakukan apapun. Memasang ekspresi datar tanpa penolakan, akan tetapi jua bukan raut wajah menerima.

"...?"

Tak lama Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"Aku takkan kalah dengan lelaki sepertimu." Tegas Hinata memperbaiki kancing kemeja.

Sesaat kemudian, ia lantas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalam keheranan.

* * *

Hasil rapat hari itu ialah mengambil solusi Hinata. Bukan Naruto mengalah dan menarik postulatnya, tujuan ia tak lain ingin melihat seberapa signifikan perkembangan ide itu, pun bagaiamana wajah Hinata mengetahui gagasannya tak berjalan selaras maunya.

Fakta di lapangan, ide tersebut menyumbang kemajuan sebesar 8%. Namun tak cukup dapat menyelematkan eksistensi perusahaan dari tubir kebangkrutan. Waktu sisa lima belas hari, mereka harus berpikir cepat bagaimana membawa perusahaan dalam posisi aman, atau, Fugaku bakal menjualnya.

Dan ini menjadi beban bagi Hinata.

Mau tak mau ia diminta Direktur agar bekerja sama dengan Naruto dalam hal ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia disuruh meminta bantuan lelaki yang sekaligus musuh besarnya itu. Lebih sial lagi, saat Hinata menyatakan hal tersebut Naruto mempermainkan keseriusannya, kesekian kali.

Besok, Naruto menyuruh Hinata datang ke apartemennya yang kebetulan besok adalah akhir pekan.

 _'AGRRRR!'_

* * *

Berat langkahnya diajak menapaki lantai menuju sebuah kamar. Butuh berjuta dorongan kukuh, guna menggiring ia sampai di muka pintu tujuannya. Mengambil napas, mengembusnya lagi, mengulang kembali sampai lebih tiga kali, hingga tekatnya bulat semata-mata untuk menekan sebuah bel.

 _Ding..._

 _Dong..._

Bergaung beberapa detik, pintu tersebut terbuka, lantas menampilkan sosok di baliknya.

 _Astaga..._

Pria sialan itu pasti sengaja. Mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut, atau lebih familier dikenal sebagai boxer.

Huh, mau memamerkan otot perut?

Oh, mau berlagak menunjukkan betapa bidang torso itu?

Sang pemilik badan tersenyum simpul, "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk."

Oke, pasti ada kejadian tak terduga setelah ini. Bukan bermaksud berpikir buruk, tetapi naif, jika lelaki macam dia luput dicurigai.

"Aku ambilkan minum,"

Hinata menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa senada corak gading di ruang depan. Apartemen itu didesain minimalis, tak banyak perabotan yang mengisi. Terbilang rapi, tidak mengherankan, mengingat lelaki macam Naruto pasti memiliki sisi perfeksionis yang tinggi. Dia si sanguinis yang Hinata akui memiliki paradigma cukup bagus.

"Hehe... maaf hanya jus jeruk. Aku belum belanja sih," Naruto meletakkan gelas berisi minuman berwarna oranye pada meja di hadapan Hinata.

"Oke langsung saja,"

"Hmpp..? Langsung?"

Hinata mendecih, memutar bola matanya―melempar atensi ke arah jendela yang menyuguhkan panorama tingginya gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota.

Ayolah, jangan pura-pura amnesia, atau, tidak mengingat tujuan gadis berhelai indigo panjang itu ke sini.

"Bukankah kau akan menjelaskan padaku tentang rencanamu di rapat waktu itu?"

Naruto membuka kedua lengan, menekuk siku, menjadikannya sandaran kepala. "Oh, itu. Santai dulu apa. Kau bisa menikmati minumanmu, dan mengobrol beberapa hal―"

 _Brak!_

Naruto dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggrebak meja.

"Aku serius! Tidak ada waktu bagiku bercanda denganmu saat perusahaan kritis seperti ini! Apa kau pikir aku orang santai yang membiarkan semua terjadi, termasuk hal buruk? Kau harus tahu jika aku datang untuk itu!"

"A-aaah..." Naruto menguap lebar. "Kau terlalu serius."

"Aku memang serius!"

"Yah, aku sudah menyiapkan semua kok. Aku sudah mencatat segala yang dibutuhkan perusahaan. Bila kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya di kamar,"

"K-kamar?"

"Ada masalah?" Naruto melirik Hinata, nakal.

"Ti-tidak. Ayo kita ke sana."

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambilnya?"

Raut itu memerah pekat, walau ia berusahanya menepisnya. Lelaki tersebut duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kertas yang ia selipkan (sengaja) pada celana tepat di bagian depan pusar. Ini berat sebelah. Bagaimana pun, bagaimana mampu Hinata melakukannya?

Memang, bersentuhan dengan dada seorang laki-laki bukan hal asing lagi. Tetapi, pria di hadapannya ini beda. Dia memiliki lebih seribu satu cara mempermainkannya melalui tipuan-tipuan tak terduga.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Menunduk, lalu ambillah."

Hinata menelan ludahnya berat. Keringatnya perlahan turun dari pelipis, dan terjun bebas usai menyentuh dagu. Saat tangan itu ia ulurkan dan tubuhnya lebih ia bungkukkan, tangannya menolak diajak untuk tidak bergetar. Ini lebih menegangkan dari melamar sebuah pekerjaan.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak berpikir wanita sepertimu takut dengan hal semacam ini,"

Desakan Naruto tak ubah tindak menantang yang mendorong Hinata kian membulatkan tekat. Kala tangan itu telah menyentuh pucuk gulungan tersebut, Hinata terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menindihnya di bawah kunggungan bahu tegapnya.

Naruto menyeringai,

"Ma-mau apa kau―?!"

Hinata kembali tersentak. Naruto merampas pita yang menghiasi kerah kemejanya, kemudian mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya ke ranjang.

Gadis itu sempat beberapa kali berontak, terlebih ketika Naruto menutup matanya menggunakan sebuah kain. Ia tak mampu melihat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Tersisa gelap, gelita, dan embusan hangat yang menyentuh kulit pipinya.

"Kita main-main sebentar. Aku penasaran, apa seorang cold rose juga bisa mendesah?"

"―keparat!"

Makian tersebut justru disambut bahak oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka kancing kemeja Hinata, menanggalkan semua yang melekat pada raga bagian atas perempuan itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kala Naruto mulai meremas bongkahan dadanya. Tetes demi tetes cairan berma kental mengaliri bibirnya yang sobek. Tak diam, Naruto menyapunya mengunakan lidahnya yang basah, melumat bibir berasa asin dan sedikit anyir itu lebih panas.

"Ummm―!"

Tangannya tak henti memainkan payudara Hinata. Membuat perempuan itu menggelinjang saat ia memberi tekanan lebih kuat.

Jujur, sensasi serupa ini urung Hinata rasa sebelumnya. Biasanya (walau sudah memaksa) tubuhnya tak bereaksi apapun. Namun kini 180° berbarik, ia justru ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

"...ayo, keluarkan suaramu," goda Naruto menggigit cuping telinga Hinata pelan, memainkan bagian itu cukup lama.

Air mata Hinata luruh begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, tanpa paksa.

Ia kesal sejujurnya, akan tapi fisiknya tak mau menolak. Ia marah sebenarnya, tetapi raganya justru menerima bahkan bibirnya menampik tuk teriak.

Tak ayal, seringai di bibir Naruto semakin mengembang.

Kini pemuda itu malah-malah berganti mencium ujung payudaranya dengan lembut. Menggigit, meninggalkan banyak jejak merah.

Naruto kembali menurunkan pergerakan tangannya―membuka restleting celana Hinata.

Awalnya lelaki tersebut sebatas mengusap-usap bagian luar sebentar. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke celana dalam Hinata.

Wanita itu, (lagi) berusaha menahan dengan menggigit bibirnya, namun ketika Naruto memasukkan salah satu jemarinya pelan...

"Ah―"

Kata-kata akhirnya itu lolos juga.

"Kau menikmatinya, huh?"

Napas Hinata terengah saat Naruto menarik dan memasukkan jarinya beberapa kali.

"Kau benar-benar basah," Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Naru―"

Naruto melepas ikatan tangan Hinata, dilanjut melepas kain penutup matanya.

"...?"

Beberapa kali iris amethyst sembab tersebut dibuat mengerjab, bingung.

"A-ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Apanya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kenapa tak kau selesaikan?

Hinata lantas memalingkan rautnya, memilih menatap lantai.

"Ternyata kau sama saja ya?" potong Naruto, seketika mendorong Hinata menoleh cepat kearahnya, "...?"

"―mudah ditaklukkan." Naruto menjulurkan lidah, seperti meledek.

 _PLAK!_

Suara tamparan menggema ke seisi ruang. Bekas merah, masihlas jelas membekas pada pipi dengan masing-masing bertanda tiga garis itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar.

Ia bahkan sampai lupa pada sepatunya.

"..."

Entahlah. Kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit sesak. Tadi itu, jelas sekali bukan?

Sambil berlari, Hinata menangis.

* * *

Solusi dari Naruto mulai membuahkan hasil usai dua bulan pengujian. Kondisi keuangan perusahan berangsur stabil, dengan omset, naik mendekati 100%. Waktu itu, Kizashi Haruno meminta perpanjangan waktu dengan pertimbangan lelaki berjuluk 'Sayap Penyelemat' (Naruto) tersebut sebagai penjaminnya. Benar, pasar memang butuh gebrakan baru. Bukan lagi produk mainstream yang nyaris semua orang dapat cipta dan jual. Ini tentang khas dan keunikan, maupun, bagaimana khalayak dapat mengingat produk kita dengan mudah.

"Selamat, misimu sukses!"

Hinata teringat, beberapa bulan lalu tatkala pirang rivalnya ini pertama kali masuk kantor. Tidak beda hari ini, ketika itu Naruto juga menolak saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Tentang kejadian di kamar apartemen pemuda itu tempo hari, esoknya, tak membuahkan impak berlebih pada emosi Hinata. Dapat di bilang masih stabil, dan yah, dingin itu urung jua sirna.

Kendati, Naruto tahu. Hal semacam itu hanyalah bentuk persona yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya di balik dinding yang dingin, Hinata merupakan sosok rapuh, nun kesepian.

"Terimakasih―" tersenyum Naruto menjawab uluran tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku―"

 _Greb_

Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Naruto menggenggam erat jemarinya dan menariknya. "...hanya itu, kah?"

Hinata menoleh pelan. Sepasang kelereng safir mematikan, kini sedang menatap iris amethysnya dalam-dalam.

 _Haaaah..._

Hinata mengerti,

"Oke, nanti malam kutraktir deh―"

 _Srettt..._

Pinggang ramping itu, sadar-sadar sudah bersentuhan dengan tubuh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku maunya buatanmu,"

"...eh?"

"Kuanggap kau setuju." Naruto mencium kening Hinata, dan membuat sepasang netra gadis itu kembali membola.

"Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu."

Naruto mengerlingkan sebelah netranya.

 **...**

"Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu apa, sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa memasak sih. Jadi jangan tertawa." ucap Hinata memotong tindakan Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu menutup mulut, susah payah menahan tawanya agar tak keluar.

"Oke-oke, tapi kupikir ini lumayan untuk ukuran amatir,"

Sepasang iris lavender pucat itu sontak bergulir melirik tajam pada Naruto.

"Hahaha... maksudku seseorang yang tidak menekuni bidang ini secara profesional di sebut amatir bukan? Seperti, kau yang hanya melakukan kegiatan ini kadang-kadang, dan bukan menjadikannya pekerjaan penghasil uang."

Hinata mengambil sepotong sushi, lalu melahapnya, "...jadi seperti itukah arti profesional dari sudut pandang tuan koleris?"

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Koleris?"

"Ya. Tuan pengatur yang optimistis.  
Apa aku salah?"

Naruto menggeleng, bersamaan ujung bibirnya menarik kurva. "Aku hanya percaya dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Percaya diri itu penting loh..."

Pada meja tersaji sushi roll, teriyaki, dan sup tofu. Makanan sederhana yang suah susah payah Hinata siapkan. Kesibukannya sebagai wanita karir membuat dia kurang mempelajari hal feminim penting bagi kaum wanita seperti memasak.

Sup tofu buatannya terecap lebih asin dari sup tofu pada umumnya. Daging teriyaki itu rasanya pula kurang lebih sama. Yang sukses, sushi gulung sedari awal Naruto cicipi.

"Sepertinya kau memamg harus kursus memasak,"

Hinata menimpali ketus, "Bukankah tadi kau memuji masakanku enak?"

"Yah, untuk seseorang yang tidak makan tiga hari."

"K-kau―?!"

"Kenapa? Kau harus menerima masukan orang lain bila itu membuatmu jadi lebih baik."

"Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk mengkritik apa yang kubuat? Lagi pula tadi aku sudah menawarimu ke restoran saja. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, dan kau memaksa ku untuk memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih!"

"Dan seharusnya kau bisa merubah sedikit sifatmu, atau kau akan menjadi perawan tua. Pikirkan dengan baik Hina―"

BRAK!

Hinata menggebrak meja di hadapannya, ia nampak kesal.

"Kenapa jadi mengaturku? Kau bukan siapa pun, dan kau tak berhak melakukan semua itu! Aku takkan mengubah apapun, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perawan tua!"

"Ke-kenapa kau marah?"

"Tch, kenapa laki-laki selalu seperti ini? Bahkan mereka lebih sering tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan."

Sekelebat memori saat ia menyewa jasa Mois Prince di hotel kala itu, terlintas.

"Dasar, selalu saja tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucap. Aku memasang pertahanan yang kokoh, setidaknya, aku tidak dapat ditipu dengan mudah." Suara Hinata, entah mengapa terdengar bergetar. "Aku juga tidak peduli orang-orang berpikir apa. Mereka hanya menilai tanpa tahu rasanya. Orang akan menpecundangi saat kita jatuh, dan mendekati kala kita tinggi. Aku benar-benar tak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang diriku. Apa aku salah?"

Manik Naruto membola.

Bulir itu jatuh dari kelopak sang gadis di hadapannya, serupa kejadian di apartemennya hari itu.

"Apa kau juga mau bilang aku salah?"

 _Griet!_

Greb...

Naruto berdiri―berlari―memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Tapi kau kesepian kan?" ucap Naruto menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu kecil itu.

Hinata tersentak, "Naru―?"

"Kau harus mulai membuka dirimu. Lihat mereka-mereka yang ingin mendekatimu tapi ragu karena kau begitu angkuh. Tak selamanya segala sesuatu bisa kau lakukan sendiri. Aku ingin mengubahmu, karena itu aku melakukan hal-hal yang kau anggap mengganggu. Aku sangat menjengkelkan dan aku sadar. Tetapi jika mampu membuat retak dinding esmu, maka kata menyebalkan tak lagi jadi masalah." Perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menarik kepala Hinata pelan, untuk menghadapnya. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Sepasang iris amethyst tersebut membulat. Naruto mencium bibirnya, saling sentuh, dan terasa sangat lembut.

"Bagaimana bila kita mencoba hubungan yang lebih indah?" ungkap Naruto selepas melepas ciumannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Greb...

"...ah―"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas meja, mendorongnya hingga piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan itu menghambur ke lantai.

"Na-Naru―"

Naruto menatap iris Hinata teduh, "Kau tak keberatan kan?"

Jujur, Hinata masing bingung. Apakah lelaki ini sedang mempermainkannya, mengumbar lelucon konyol, atau dia serius?

"Tu-tunggu Naruto―"

Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata, "Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"I-itu―"

"Seharusnya jika aku berniat mempermainkan wanita, aku memilih lawan yang memang dapat ku permainkan. Dan rasanya, gadis sepertimu akan sulit bila tujuanku demikian. Apa kau masih membutuhkan penutup mata untuk melanjut ini?" Naruto semakin menghimpit tubuh Hinata.

Wanita itu malu-malu menggeleng, menutupi bibirnya menggunakan tangan.

"Sokka, aku janji akan menyelesaikannya..."

Naruto memanggut bibir wanitanya kembali, meloloskan kaus ungu ketat yang dipakai perempuan itu.

* * *

 _Esok hari,_

 _._

Setumpuk pekerjaan telah menanti ketika ia membuka ruang kerjanya.

Tertata rapi, hirup segar dari pengharum ruangan tercium khas bersama wangi pendingin ruang.

Langkahnya lantas terhenti pada dinding kaca, memperhatikan indah pagi hari ini dari balik gedung tinggi. Di hadapannya jajaran-jajaran gedung lain menjulang bak sebuah objek penyangga langit.

Hinata kemudian menarik kursi, mengambil selembar tugasnya pada tumpukan paling atas.

Di sebelah tumpukan dokumen itu tergeletak sebucket bunga mawar merah nan cantik.

"Dari siapa?"

Cold rose kini tak lagi dingin, tertulis pada secarik kertas yang terselip pada bunga itu

Kening Hinata mengerut, "...?"

 _Tok..._

 _Tok..._

 _'Siapa?'_ batinnya.

"Secangkir kopi di pagi hari yang dingin," Naruto muncul dari balik pintu, "Kau menyukainya?"  
Menatap Naruto, sepintas melirik bunganya lagi, dan tak lama kembali melempar atensi pada pemuda itu, Hinata tersenyum. Ia nampak meraih bunganya, dan menghirup aroma mawar tersebut dalam-dalam. "Persis dugaanmu,"

Naruto mengerlingkan netra, mendekati tempat duduk Hinata. "Syukurlah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 _Cerita ini terinspirasi dari prompt mawar, untuk event NaruHinaWedding. Tetapi berhubung tidak ada pembahasan pernikahan, jadi tidak bisa masuk._

 _Anggap saja ini tebusan chapter lima saya dari fict 'lavenderblues' oleh Sunflowers37 ^^_

 _Baiklah. Saya juga ingin curhat tentang sebuah hal. Keluhan, mengapa tidak semua fanfic Kimono'z berpair NaruHina._

 _Oke sebelumnya, 'evill smirk' dan 'CR1SH1M4' saya sudah menjelaskan lewat pm, tapi sepertinya belum kalian buka._

 _Saya benar-benar terkejut dengan tudingan saya 'membenci' Naruhina. Bagaimana bisa saya membenci otp utama saya. Fanfiksi saya bahkan didominasi pair ini._

 _Saya bahkan disebut sampah menjijikkan, wanita jalang, dan pelacur. Oke, saya tidak akan membalas dengan mengumpat balik. Bagiku, ini bentuk kesalah pahaman di antara kita._

 _Tapi tolong sebelumnya, jangan menilai saya hanya dari satu fanfiksi yg saya buat. Kecintaan saya pada pair ini, sungguh, sebenarnya tak perlu dipertanyakan._

 _Mengapa, tidak semua ff saya berpair NH ?_

 _Bisa jadi itu karena sebuah event yang saya ikuti/request dari teman/atau memang karakternya saya suka._

 _Terimakasih,_

Kimono'z ^^


End file.
